musaigen_no_phantom_worldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mai Kawakami
is one of the main characters of the Musaigen no Phantom World series. A special-ability wielder, Mai is a second-year high school student at Hosea Academy who fights the Phantoms along with her friends as a Phantom Hunter of Team E. Appearance Mai is a teenage girl noted to be very beautiful. She stands at a relatively tall height with a voluptuous, curvy figure and large breasts. She has long and straight sandy blonde hair with a pink tint at the tips which is usually tied into a side ponytail using a big blue ribbon. She has free-hanging bangs that frame her face, along with beauty marks under each of her purple eyes. She sometimes wears her hair loose to which it reaches down to her lower-back. Mai wears a Hosea Academy school uniform for 2nd year female students, boasting a yellow shirt, a white mini-skirt with black and green trimmings, black and white knee-high socks, along with white and pink shoes. Personality Mai has a lively, upbeat, and headstrong personality, and she is confident in her skills. She is rather active, fit and strong; often fighting the phantoms using only her legs and sometimes hands. Even as a child, Mai possessed great strength. She is very straightforward and she is the one that will do what she has to even if it’s a bit embarrassing,Episode 1 - Age of Phantoms but she’s also very determined to get into the phantom jobs. Mai is also very kind, somewhat motherly and protective of those she cares about, as she has even earned herself the nickname "Phantom-Hunting Mom".Episode 11 - Tiny Haruhiko-kun She is very understanding of situations and can sympathize with others. Mai is also very supportive of her friends but doesn't particularly like people with selfish and rude personalities. She is also very close with Haruhiko, but she does enjoy to tease him sometimes. Since she is very confident in herself and skills, Mai will usually take on opponents that she thinks she can handle by herself since she doesn't want to put her friends her in danger. But since Haruhiko works well with Mai, the two often ends up working together.Episode 3 - Operation Copy-Paste Memories Even though she lives alone, Mai has remained cheerful. She acts like a big sister to Reina, whom she deeply cares for. She also relates to Haruhiko due to their similar pasts, and she takes care of him when he becomes a young child despite that it pushes her to her limits. Background Mai was raised by her father and learned Chinese self-defense from him, and she also has a younger sister named Mei Kawakami. She is also one-quarter Japanese. During her time spent with Haruhiko when he became a child, it is revealed that her mother is deceased.Episode 11 - Tiny Haruhiko-kun When she was little, Mai stated that she was a shy and quiet girl, who usually kept her distance from her other classmates, but was later revealed to be false. As a child, Mai has always been lively and straightforward, similar to her personality now. Even as a child, she was strong. Even though she had trouble making friends, she became friends with two girls who she accepted playing with and becoming their friends. Her two friends are now known as the two girl-phantoms, who waited for Mai for revenge, upset that Mai would always experiment fighting techniques on them. However, she later sealed those phantoms with Haruhiko, hoping that one day that she could fight them again.Episode 3 - Operation Copy-Paste Memories She now lives alone in her apartment, supporting herself through high school.Episode 1 - Age of Phantoms Plot Mai is the female protagonist of the series. At the start of the series, Haruhiko and Mai are the only members of the Phantom Hunter Club: Team E. They were the team who hadn't really earned much. Mai was usually seen finishing on Phantoms in the school whilst Haruhiko sealed them. They continued their daily routine until they met Reina, Koito and Kurumi who joined their team later on. Abilities Mai's ability is called Spirit of the Five Elements. Her powers are based on the Chinese five element philosophy (Fire, Water, Earth, Wood, Metal), fitting for Mai who practices a form of kempo. Her ability requires her to massage her hands over whichever body part is associated to a particular element, such as fire from her heart or water from her kidneys. She then channels a specific element into her hands, via martial arts. When in combat, she uses the element opposite of the phantom she is fighting. Aside from that, Mai is very physically capable, allowing her to fight Phantoms toe-to-toe with her martial arts skills. She can jump to great heights and easily jump several feet in the air with a single bound, allowing her to land impressive flying kicks. She can also inflict damage to phantoms by punching or kicking them. Trivia *Her first name, , means "Dance". *Mai has the same voice actress as Sanae Dekomori from the Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! series, another anime produced by Kyoto Animation. *According to the memories Haruhiko Ichijo has copied she wore her first bra in fifth grade and has a bust between 90 and 100. Possibly 95.Episode 3 - Operation Copy-Paste Memories *Despite her fondness for the color yellow, her eyes happen to be purple. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters